The Hogwarts Outcasts
by ALIASMOTH-gothic wonder
Summary: Harry Potter meets another social outcast at diagon ally and they form a strong bond of friendship. See how they go through Hogwarts and Defeat the greatest dark lords ever: Voldemort and Dumbledore. ManipulativeDumbledore, SelectWeasly Bashing.
1. Prolouge

_**PROLOUGE**_

Harry Potter the boy-who-lived, the-man-who-conquered stood at the window of his Hotel room on the morning of his much anticipated wedding his much-loved adopted sister Hermione standing at his side.

"A little scared brother?" she asked with a smile as she pinned a rosebud to his dress-robes

"A little" Harry replied with a smile he couldn't believe that he was marrying the one person who was his soul-mate was the one by his side before his first year. A knock on the door reveal Luna Longbotton Nee Lovegood

"Time to go harry" Luna said dreamily smiling brightly

Harry took a deep breath and smiled

"Thanks luna" Harry said giving her a hug as they left the room to go to the Great-hall below as they did so Harry's mind drifted back in time to when he was a child. And out of everything. He couldn't believe she was hiding in plain sight.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or his world, they belong to Mrs J. and other ideas recognised belong to their respective owners. I'm just playing in the big-boys sandbox.

Summery: Harry Potter meets another social outcast at diagon ally and they form a strong bond and friendship. See how they go through Hogwarts and Defeat the greatest dark lords ever: Voldemort and Dumbledore. Manipulative Dumbledore, Select Weasly Bashing.

This was Hiding in plain sight but ideas weren't working so little restructuring is flowing.

CHAPTER ONE.

Harry potter walked into madam malkins robes for all occasions and straight into another person. Both of them promptly fell onto their behinds. Harry brushed his red hair out of his green eyes, looked up at her and promptly got to his feet and offered his hand.

"I'm totally sorry" Harry said as the girl took it "I wasn't looking where I was going"

"That's ok I wasn't looking where I was going either I'm sorry too" the dark haired, hazel eyed girl said "I'm Cerridwen Patrick. Call me Cerri and you are?"

"I'm Harry, Harry potter" Harry replied offering a hand to shake seeing she was like him.

"You heading into here too?" Cerridwen asked shaking his hand and pointing to the shop beside them

"Yep are you going to Hogwarts too?" Harry awncered as they went in

"Total My brothers left two years so I got some of their books so that was easy." Cerredwen said with a smile.

"that's nice I haven't got mine yet" Harry said

"I'll help you if you like?" Cerridwen said with a smile

"Thanks" Harry said as Madam Malkin approached them.

"Hogwarts dears?" She asked receiving nods in return "we have another new student being fitted too"

Both were lead to where another boy with a thin pale face and whitish blonde hair stood on a stool being pinned.

"Hullo Hogwarts too?" He asked as they were being pinned.

"Yes" they said together with a smile

"My father is next door looking at books and my mother is up the street looking at wands " the boy said in a bored drawling tone "then I'm going to drag them to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own brooms. I think I'll bully my father into buying one and smuggle it in somehow"

Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley, cerridwen frowned she was reminded of Alice.

"Have you got your own brooms?" the boy asked

"No" Harry replied

"My brothers lent me theirs" Cerridwen replied

"Play quiddich at all?" he asked again

"No" Harry replied again fealing a little stupid and wondering what quiddich was. Cerridwen caught his eye and gave a nod. Harry knew she'd tell him later.

"I do-Father says it would be a crime if I don't get picked for my house and I must say I agree, Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"Whatever house is nessesary" Cerridwen replied with a smile as a tall elegent woman entered the shop

"I agree with Cerri" Harry replied fealing a little ignorant of the wizarding world.

"Well no-one really knows until they get there, but I know I'll be in slytherin all my family have been-imagine being in hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm" harry said wishing he had something more interesting to say

"not really, Hi mother" Cerredwen said as the woman approached to talk to her. Harry smiled as he saw Hagrid in the window Holing ice-creams next to a Blonde-haired man holding more.

"Say who is that Man?" The boy asked pointing out the window at Hagrid "Oh that's Hagrid Hogwarts Gamekeeper" Harry awncered not liking the boys tone

"Yes, Exactly I've heard he's sort of savage lives in a hut on the school grounds keeps setting it alight" the boy said

"I thinks he's cool" Harry said coldly

"I think He's better mannered than you" Cerridwen threw in with a smile

"Do you?" the boy drawled with a slight sneer "Why is he with you two and where are your parents?"

"My mother is paying for my robes" Cerridwen said as the robes were taking off her

"My Parents are dead" Harry replied honestly

"Oh sorry" the boy replied not really sorry at all "But they were our kind right"

"They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean" Harry said frowning

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, don't you? They're just not been brought up the same way, most don't know about Hogwarts until their letter arrives. Imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families, Whats your sirname? "

"That's you done young man." Madam Malkin said removing the robes from harry who jumped down relieved he didn't have to talk to the boy anymore

"I'll See you at Hogwarts I suppose" the boy drawled after harry

"I suppose" Harry said paying for his robes and joining Cerridwen and her mother.

"Thanks for waiting" Harry said with a smile

"That's ok Harry, This is my mother The Lady Alison Patrick" Cerridwen awncered

"Hello Mi'lady" Harry said with a bow

"That talk is for the Highracy you may call me Alison if you like or Mrs Patrick if that's too uncomfortable"

"I'd Like to call you Alison if that's alright" Harry added as they approached Hagrid and the Blonde man

"That's totally alright Harry Thanks William" Mrs Patrick said as he handed Cerridwen an ice-cream "Hello Hagrid"

"Hullo Mrs Patrick How are yeh? Would yeh like to walk with us? Hagrid asked handing Harry an ice-cream

"That is fine with us" Mrs Patrick said with a smile as they walked to the next shop

"So Cerri what's Quiddich?" Harry asked with a smile

# # # # # # #

A few shops later Harry's brain felt ready to burst Quiddich he found out was a wizarding sport played on brooms with four balls, six hoops and seven players on each team, Hufflepuff and Slytherin were school houses along with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and many other things beside.

Despite having several of her brothers course books, when they reached Florish and Blotts Cerridwen picked up several books she still needed. Harry got the books on his booklist along with several Mrs Patrick and Cerridwen offered as good reading material. Harry Often noted when they did this Hagrid either looked a little confused then shrugged it off or a little annoyed but didn't say anything Cerridwen slid Harry a muggle-born packet for new Howarts students as well as wizgenmont books and wizarding law.

"I think you'll find it interesting" Cerridwen replied at Harry's questioning look

At the Apothercary it happened again when Cerridwen helped him with finding potions ingredients. Mrs Patrick noticed it too for she disappeared a moment with William the blonde bodyguard before returning quietly.

Back outside Cerridwen had Harry Place all his stuff in his Trunk safely as she did hers as Hagrid looked at Harry's list.

"Right just your wand to get now and oh I'll get you an owl as a present"

"You don't need too" Harry said quietly slightly ashamed

"It's your Birthday?" Cerridwen asked surprised

"Yep" Harry replied sadly cerridwen frowned as mrs Patrick returned

"I'll get you something Harry" she said with a smile Harry smiled alongside her as they entered the owls emporium twenty minuites later they left with a snowy white owl on harrys shoulder and a black horned owl on Cerridwens.

"Thanks for the owl Hagrid" Harry said with a smile "and thanks for the caring for owls books Cerri"

"Sure thing it's the least I could do" Cerridwen replied with a smile as they walked up to olivanders wand shop

"How about you two go in together and we wait out here" Mrs Patrick said with a smile Hagrid gave her a look

"I'd rather keep an eye on 'arry Mrs Patrick" Hagrid said

"It's alright we can look through the window it's just to give them some space" Mrs Patrick said as Cerridwen pushed the door open

"See you in a minuite Hagrid After you Harry" Cerridwen said and the two entered the shop.

The shop held a mysterious magic to it, like entering a very strict library, Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickling up. He swallowed a load of new questions as an old man appeared beside the counter

"Well I thought I'd be seeing you Mr Potter and you Miss Patrick" Mr Olivander said quietly

"Hi Mr Oivander we'd like to get out wands please" Cerridwen said sounding a little small olivander looked like he was to say something but didn't

"Right let's get to it Right or left-handed?" Olivander asked

"Both Mr Olivander" Cerridwen awncered and olivander began to work

# # # # #

After ten minuites Cerridwen had a mahogany and ash wand eleven inches with Hungarian horntail scale core. She paid for her purchase as Olivander turned to harry

"Right or left-handed Mr potter"

"Both too Mr olivander" Harry said and the process was repeated after another ten minuties Harry Had a mahogany and holly wand with a Hungarian horntail and phoenix wand at twelve inches.

"Curious very Curious"

"Excuse me but what's curious?" harry asked

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr Potter and as it happens that the phoenix who's tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather just one other, it is strange that you are destined for this one when it's brother gave you that scar"

Harry swallowed and exchanged glances with Cerridwen who looked a little confused

"Thirteen and a half inches yew and phoenix feather core" Olivander continued "A rare combination like the very wands I sold to you two children…the wand chooses the wizard….as you see Mr Potter He Who Must not be named did great things…Terrible but great and I think we should expect great things from you"

# # # # # #

The group walked through the station at little whinging with Harry and Carridwen in a daze Hagrid Had left at Paddington station after a promise from Mrs Patrick she'd get him back to the dursleys. Harry's mind was realing from the conversation they'd had not an hour before

_FLASHBACK_

"_Are you two alright? you're rather quiet" Mrs Patrick asked sitting at the McDonalds in Paddington station _

"_Kind of mum" Cerridwen said tiredly _

"_It seams that everyone in the wizarding world I've met thinks I'm really special Mrs Patrick" Harry awncered Truthfully "All because something happened with this You-Know-Who Character"_

_Mrs Patrick exchanged a glance with Hagrid at this _

"_Yeh see 'arry" Hagrid began "There's a reason everyone puts You-know-who with your name"_

"_You see Harry You-know-who is a bad character who has done a lot of bad things he…. Went after your parents and you when you were 15 months old and killed them"_

_Hagrid snuffled at this and dabbed his eyes _

"_You see what-ever your mother lily did it protected you from him" Mrs Patrick continued sadly_

"_But I can Barely do magic Mr Olivander expects me to do great things" Harry added a little scared _

"_Harry Yeh do what yeh expect yehself to do not no-one else" Hagrid said through snuffled tears "Look harry I need to go Mrs Patrick could you get him back to his relitives in Little whinging?"_

"_Certainly" Mrs Patrick said smiling as Hagrid handed her Harrys ticket "I'll make sure he get's onto the platform in September too" _

_Hagrid disappeared into the crowds as Mrs Patrick handed harry the ticket and noticing his troubled look_

"_What would you like to know Harry?" she asked _

_Harry looked to Cerridwen and back _

"_Everything" was his awncer_

_END FLASHBACK_

William stood beside a limo outside the station beside a tall dark haired man who looked like an older Cerridwen

"DAD!" cerridwen called out with surpise and ran to her father

"Hello sweetie, Dear" he replied hugging his daughter and kissing his wife. Harry hung back giving them space

"You must be Mr Potter I'm Cerridwens father Mr Hades Patrick You can call me Hades if you like" he said holding his hand out as William placed all their shopping in the boot harry noted in separate piles as not to get mixed up.

"Nice to meet you Mr Patrick…Hades" Harry returned with a smile and a shake of his hand "I'm Harry potter, you can me Harry sir and thank you for taking me home"

"Of course Harry" Mr Patrick said gesturing him into the limo "Just tell William the address and we'll get you there in no-time"


	3. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Any and all Harry Potter related works belong to J. and all movie related people. Any other mentioned works belong to their respective owners as I own nothing except my own ideas, annoctations and crazy images.

Extracts from The philospher's stone are intermixed with my own writings.

Chapter Two

Harry stood in the garden with Dudley and Cerridwen. Loud voices echoed through the house from the frount room where uncle Vernon and aunt petunia stood with Mr and Mrs Patrick. William was inside also mainly to protect the patricks. Dudley looked furious.

"What have you done freak?" He growled finally after an hour of glaring and threatning advances he threw a flabby fist forward Harry dodged instinctively

"Leave him alone fatso" cerridwen shrieked and threw her weight at Dudley. This threw him of balance enough for him to fall onto his backside and onto his tail. Dudley shrieked in pain reminding harry awefully like a pig.

Harry stifled giggling as Dudley cowered before Cerridwen

"It's bullies like you who don't deserve the things you have" Cerridwen said truthfully referring to the toys in his room upstairs. The air around them crackled abeit with magic before it subsided Dudley sniffled before her raised himself to his feet and shuffled to the end of the garden by the shed. Harry beemed at her

"Thanks Cerri" He said softly and slightly ashamed knowing he rarely stood up to the dursleys

"You're welcome" Cerridwen said with a rare insight of how harrys mind worked when he needed you he would tell you, when he needed to talk he would talk otherwise he would depend on himself.

William appeared at the door and called the children in the adults had stopped arguing and the house was quiet.

The three of them were ushered into the living room where a crying Petunia sat opposite a distraught looking Mrs Patrick, Mr Patrick stood at the mantle piece before an angry looking uncle Vernon. Petunia rose and took Dudley upstairs, Mrs Patrick and William ushered a Fussing Cerridwen outside to the car.

"Harry what you told me in the car on the way here astounded me" Mr Patrick began "and to be honest I didn't expect it of a man of Mr Dursleys standing"

Harry nodded politely staying quiet and still allowing Mr Patrick to talk

"Since I like you am a man of both worlds there will be hostility on both sides due to your blood-status Harry" Mr Patrick continued "Your aunt and uncle and I have come to an agreement, if you are willing I will become your guardian in both the wizarding world and the mundane world during the summer until you are seventeen"

Harry thought on this for a moment before a brilliant smile formed on his face.

"Yes Mr Patrick I would like that very much, it seems to be the lesser of two evils"

Mr Patrick nodded with a smile Uncle Vernon nodded gruffly

"In that case should I get all my things from my room?" Harry asked

"I think that would be a very good idea" Mr Patrick said as all Vernon managed to do was scowl and Harry ran from the room with cerridwen on his heals.

Within moments Harry and Cerridwen were back downstairs with all of Harrys things as William and Mr Patrick went to put them in the limo Aunt Petunia quietly pulled Harry aside

"I've something to give you" she said picking up the box and stack of paper

"These are for you they were your….your mothers they were sent to me before she….before she died" Petunia stuttered out angrily "I hate the wizarding world for taking my sister but I am not stopping you, take them, their yours."

Harry took the boxes knowing Aunt petunia was offering the one thing she could in relivence to his mother.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia" Harry offered as Mrs Patrick Called Him from the fount Door Petunia watched him go silently placing a hand absent-mindedly on her stomach.

"Thank you Mr Patrick for letting me be your daughters friend and live with you " Harry Said as they left in the limo

"You are welcome harry" Mr Patrick said giving him a hug

"Tomorow Morning I will be going to the Minestry and the Home office" Mr Patrick said "We Have some guardianship papers to fill-in and sign"

# # # # # # #

Mr Patrick was good with his word once all the paperwork for guardianship was got and completed with the Dursleys signatures on it, and filed in both the Home-Office and the minestry the next day.

"Good thing Mum and Dad are so high up to be honest" Cerridwen stated when they received the confirmation letters two days later. Mrs Patrick Had them Celebrate after getting Harry All new clothing and equipment both muggle and magical including His new contacts and writing equipment.

"Only use the parchment and Quill's when doing Homework Harry" Mrs Patrick said one day as they left W.H. Smiths "Any note-taking can be done either way"

After that Harry spend the rest of his summer Alternating between the reading of his new school books and spending time with Cerridwen about their lives and future aspirations. Cerridwens brothers Elladan and Elohir Named for the Twin charecters from the lord of the rings book by J.R..R. Tolkien (Cerridwen noted that all women in her family had Literary inspiration when naming their children.) were both going into Dragon caring in Romania (Elladan) and Curse breaking in Egypt (Elohir) both were intelligent and caring older brothers. Though they were pranksters at heart when they were at school the boys were often in a prank-war with Fred and George weasly who were in Gryffindor. Her Brothers were in Slytherin and Hufflepuff often keeping themselves to themselves and their small group of friends.

Like him Cerridwen never had many friends at school although she Friends with a rather intelligent but bossy girl called Hermione Granger who cerridwen suspected as a witch as several wacky things happened when she got bullied.

On the 31st of August Harry sat down on his bed his trunk packed and sitting by his bedroom door, his school robes and school-looking clothing lay on his desk alongside the multi-space book-bag he was taking on the train with him. He stared at the Box and small stack of letters Aunt Petunia gave him. He was unsure either to open them or not. Harry Jumped with there was a knock on the door

"Harry?" Cerridwens muffled voice questioned "could I come in please?"

"Yes of course" Harry called back Nervously, Cerridwen opened the door and entred closing it behind her

"Hey dinners nearly ready" Cerridwen said before noticing the box "What's that?...sorry I shouldn't have asked"

"Don't worry it's the box Aunt Petunia gave me I just….I just haven't opened it yet" Harry replied with a small smile

"Do you want to be alone when you do or do you want me to be here?" Cerridwen asked softly

"I'd like you here" Harry said softly too "Although I'd like to open it at Hogwarts it's something we both share both coming into the wizarding world from the outside so to speak"

"Fair enough" Cerridwen said "Whatever house we're in I'll be there for you"

Harry smiled at her before giving her a hug

"Children Dinner" Mrs Patrick called from downstairs, causing both children to race downstairs.

# # # # # # # # #

On September 1st Harry woke bright and early and like Cerridwen was ready buy eight am a tall and long Blonde-haired Boy stood in the kitchen eating cereal.

"Hi You must be Harry" He said putting the bowl down and raising a hand "Alex Fitz-Warren Williams son"

"Hi Cerridwen mentioned you alot" Harry said shaking his hand

"good things I hope"

"_Prank_ loads" Harry said stressing the word pranks with a smile as he sat down to eat

"Oh I like you" Alex laughed "by the way you better eat quickly Dad's taking us and he wants to leave soon"

# # # # # # # #

The drive to Kings cross took two hours and by nine thirty am Harry and the others Helped Alex with their trunks. William pulled off to park and agreed to meet them at the platform entrance.

"Come on slow pokes lets go" Cerridwen called out as they walked through the station all three pushing their trollies with their trunks on it.

"Hey Alex Where's Platform 9 and…." Harry began to ask as a red-headed family headed by a short dumpy woman walked past.

"packed with muggles of course platform 9 and ¾ this way" she called walking towards the wall between 9 and 10. William looked up from where he had been waiting for them frowned angrily and walked up to her

"Mrs Weasly" He hissed "Please refrain from violating the statue of secrecy_" _

Alex ran between the walls of platforms 9 and 10 followed by three of the four weasly children. Harry blinked

"You walk through the wall" he whispered in Cerridwens ear

"Yep go before me I don't like the look of Mrs Weasly best do it at a run if your nervous" Cerridwen whispered back

Harry drew in a breath and ran towards the wall, he flinched as he went through it and stopped before a huge red steam engine. He stood wide eyed at the platform sigh which read.

_PLATFORM 9 ¾ _

_HOGWARTS EXPRESS 11am _

Harry smiled as Cerridwen and began looking for Alexander

"Hey Harry, Cerri over here yo Gred Forge give us a hand" Alex called from a carrage a little way down.

Gred and Forge were the twin boys of the woman on platform 9

He assumed that they were Fred and George weasly and he assumed correctly.

"Hey alex how's the Patrick twins?" One twin chirped happily helping him out

"Didn't your older brothers tell you raga-muffins" Alexander awencered with a frown

"Yes don't worry about that Bill and Charlie told us-" the other began

"and we were delighted of course" the first jumped in

"as were everyone else" the second finished

Harry felt his head spin it was like a super-fast tennis match.

"Hello what's your names?" the twin closest to harry and cerridwen asked with a smile

"Cerridwen Patrick Elladan and Elohir's younger sister" Cerridwen awencered with an eeary grin

"We're Fred and George weasly" The other awencered with an equally eary grin. "Nice to meet you"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said offering his hand as the twins looked at him, they looked surprised then shook their heads then shook his hands

"What did I do wrong?" Harry asked with a frown

"Oh nothing really it's just you have red hair it's a little strange" Fred said quickly which was the truth as Harry looked more like his mother than his father apart from the potter hair he was all lily.

"Oh well that's a good thing then" Harry said with a smile as they lifted the last trunk into the holdall above the seats.

"Sorry about our mum back there" George butted in "I think she was looking for you"

Harry frowned a little, and shared a look with Cerridwen then shrugged it off. The problem between Him and you-know-who and his mysterious down-fall had been explained in an extremely long conversation Mrs Patrick who insisted He call her aunt Alison.

"Fred, George are you there?" Came the voice of Mrs Weasly from outside

The twins jumped off the train to say goodbye. William stood off to one side saying goodbye to Alexander privately

"Ron you have something on your nose"

The youngest boy tried to jerk away but couldn't as his mother had a grip on his shoulder

"Mum-gerrroff" he grumbled under the hankerchief

"Aww has little rinnie have something on his nosie" Fred teased harry was unsure how he could tell the difference. Fred was more loud and George seamed more resigned.

"shut up" ron said

Cerridwen and harry shared a smile

"Hey you two dad wants to say goodbye" Alex said appearing at the door. Both of them hoped off the train and walked to William

"Now you two I know I have no parental control over you" he whispered leaning in to them "But I wish you to be careful, keep an eye out for each other and listen to any orders alex gives you"

"Yes william" Cerridwen said as harry echoed

"And remember true minded Slytherins can choose their house or hide in plain sight" William added as the train whistle went he ushered them onto the train and waved goodbye the Three waved back and went into the compartment

"I'm off to find my friends I'll be back later for lunch ok" Alex said over his shoulder

"Sure laters" Cerridwen said sitting down

"Bye" Harry called sitting down opposite her "Do you think it's true what William said about true slytherins hiding in plain sight?"

"I think so" Cerridwen replied thourghtfully "Of all the time I've known him he's offered advice when it's most appropriate"

"Ok I'll keep that in mind" Harry said staring at the window a knock on the door revealed a rather bushy haired girl and a round faced boy

"Excuse me but could we join you?" the girl asked bossily wearing the first year uniform like they were

"Sure sit down" Harry said with a smile

"HERMIONE!" Cerridwen cried out seeing her best friend from primary school

"CERRI" Hermione yelped in reply both girls hugged each other before Cerridwen lether and the shy boy in

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom" Hermione offered to Harry with help the two placed their trunks in the hodalls

"I'm Cerridwen Patrick" Cerridwen offered with a smile to Neville "I think we've met before Neville at a Christmas party a few years back"

Nevilles face lit up as he remembered her

"You came with elladan and elohir didn't you" he squeeled with delight "I liked them"

"I'm Harry potter" Harry said and the atmosphere changed dramatically

"Harry potter? really?" Hermione questioned "I've read all about you-"

"I doubt you have" Harry cut her off "I've read the books that mentioned me their all ill-informed"

"B-B-but their history books" Hermione stuttered in surprise

"Don't believe everything you read Miss Granger" Cerridwen said icily "It can get you into trouble"

The four of them turned to the knock on the door and the youngest Male weasly stood there

"Can I join you?" he asked Wearily

"Erm ok Weasly" Harry said with a smile "Which one are you?"

"I'm Ron" Ron replied sitting down "And you all are?"

"Cerridwen Patrick"

"Neville longbottom"

"Hermione granger"

"Harry potter" rons eyes bulged and noticed his scar

"R-r-really?" he stuttered in surprise Harry turned to Cerridwen

"We should set up a routine for situations like this it could get annoying and ugly pretty quickly" Harry said with a smile which dropped as the door opened to reveal someone he didn't want to see.

# # # # # # #


	4. Chapter three

DISCLAIMER: As in the previous chapter nothing is my own apart from my twisted mind and a couple of loose cannon ideas.

CHAPTER THREE.

The boy from Madam Malkins stood in the doorway with two rather large and gormless looking boys behind him

"They are saying that Harry Potter is down this end of the train" He said with a sneer "It couldn't be you?" he asked Harry with a frown

"I am Harry potter" Harry awencered truthfully with a slight frown

"This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" He proudly announced

Ron hid a laugh behind a cough as Neville grabbed a fleeing Trevor "Think my name is funny do you I know who you are" Malfoy said angrily "My father told me about you red hair, hand me down robes and more children than they could afford you're a weasly"

"Longbottom, why are you hanging here?" Malfoy snarled at him ignoring the others

"Because they don't treat others like scum" Neville said shakily holding onto a squirming Neville "Unlike your bigoted family"

Malfoy flushed pink and scowled

"Come with us Potter you don't want to be mixing with the wrong sort like these" Malfoy said extending his hand again

Noting the hurt, confused and angry looks on the people he was considering his friends harry frowned

"I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks"

"Anything wrong here Heir Patrick" Alexander said poshly standing behind The three boys with the weasly twins and a boy in slytherin robes.

"No thank you Fitz-warren, Malfoy and his cronies were just leaving" Cerridwen said Coldly all fired ice.

Malfoy threw her and angry yet confused look before he left the carriage with Crabbe and Goyle

"Thanks Alex" Harry said with a relieved smile "Thanks fred and George"

"This is Marcus flint slytherin fourth year new captain for the slytherin quiddich team" William said gesturing to flint "He was your brothers second Cerridwen"

"I remember now Elladan often talked of you thanks for showing up" Cerridwen replied with a slight bow of her head "and now I'm hungry"

"We're heading off back to lee now" George said sticking in his head "Laters Ron"

"Bye" Ron replied with a nervous smile

"Please come and join us there's two seats left" Hermione offered

"May as well, the trolly will be here soon" Flint reminded will and both sat down.

"So you met malfoy before then?" Hermione asked with interest

Harry described meeting Cerridwen in Madam Malkins and the talk with Malfoy which turned quickly to families Flint was a second son and his older brother was much like their mad father.

Alex Harry knew grew up as the middle child between Cerridwen and her brothers a second to them and a protector for her despite having different parents he was treated as an honourary Patrick like his father.

Hermione was the only daughter of dentists and a muggle-born, highly intelligent yet not quite street smart Harry decided.

Neville was raised by his Grandmother because his parents couldn't Harry noted there was a history there and didn't press him. Neville loved gardening and thought all his life he was a squib. Cerridwen like him gave a quick run-down of her family and left it at that

"How is it like with three brothers ron?" Harry asked politely

"Five I'm the youngest of six boys" Ron replied glumly "Bill and Charlie have left. Bills in Egypt for Gringotts and Charlie's in Romania studying dragons"

"That's not all bad" Cerridwen offered nicely

"Well when you're the youngest boy not really" Ron continued "Bill was head-boy, Charlie was Quiddich captain, now Percy is prefect, and The twins are pranksters not a lot of room to be yourself really they did it first."

Harry nodded as a woman stuck her head in

"Anything from the trolly dears?"

"Please" Alex said and the carradge was a flurry of activity.

Ron hung back as they lined up for the trolly

"Hey Cerridwen what does Heir before your surname mean?" Harry asked thoughtfully thinking of his family and any possibility of his family having a lordship

"I'm to receive one of my parents positions" Cerridwen replied thinking hard "The twins are in line for the lordships of Patrick and Newhaven and I think I'm in line for the ambassadorship why?"

"Oh I'm just thinking of my family something about the heirship made me think" Harry replied "I need to go to Gringotts during Christmas

"Hey send a letter to my parents" Cerridwen offered "Maybe one of them could help you"

"I'd do that" Harry said as they reached the trolley "now what to have"

There were bertie botts every flavoured beans, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes and other delights Cerridwen had described in her letters Harry bought something of everything and returned to the carriage

"Hey Ron swap your sandwiches for some of these" Harry said

Ron looked at him from his corned beef sandwiches

"Sure" Ron said and the six settled into eating and talking about the houses.

Harry unwrapped a chocolate frog and bit off its head then read the card

"Hey I have Dumbledore" he exclaimed

"I have about six of him" Ron said with a smile munching on a cauldron cake

"Hey you guys, Listen to this" Harry said noting Hermione's interest

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts,

Considered by many as the greatest of wizards in

Modern time's professor Dumbledore is particularly

Famous for his defeat of the dark wizard grindlewort in 1945,

For the discovery of the 12 uses of dragons blood

And his work on Alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel professor Dumbledore likes chamber music and tenpin bowling"

"Sounds interesting" Hermione said "I've read that Dumbledore was a Gryffindor"

"Sounds about right" Flint gruffed "Many of the teachers have their federate houses Dumbledore included though I admit Professor Snape favours Slytherin too much"

"I agree very few of the students from the other houses are favoured by Professor Snape" Alexander stated with a frown

"Which houses do you want to go to?"

"Gryffindor" Hermione and Ron exclaimed together

"Hufflepuff I'm just happy to be going" Neville admitted

"That's ok hufflepuff is a great house" Alex said with a smile

"Either slytherin or Ravenclaw" Cerridwen said with a sly smile showing her slytherin side. flint raised an eyebrow

"Lets just say she's a combination of her brothers" Alex jumped in as he looked outside "Looks like we're nearly there time you lot got ready"

"We'll see you later" Flint said and the two left the compartment Harry eyed Ron, Neville and Hermione. Then himself and Cerridwen

"I think its best if we wait outside Lads" he said thinking "Then let us get changed"

"Good idea" Cerridwen said "come on Hermione get out your robes."

With a quick change for all of them the train pulled into the station for the school.

"Please leave your trunks and animals on the train they will be taken up seperately" A voice called over the tannoy as the four began to disembark

"Firs' years this way please" Hagrid called from the end of the platform "Firs' years come on don't be shy"

"See you in the Hall you four" Flint and Alexander called out from behind them amongst the crowd as they walked to Hagrid with other terrified first years

"Hi Hagrid" Harry said reaching his side

"Hi 'arry" Hagrid replied as the first years fell in around them

"Rig' then you lot " Hagrid called out "Lets go an' mind yer step"

Sliping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down to what seamed to be a narrow path. It was so dark either side as harry thought trees stood closely together, No one really talked apart from Neville who snuffled one or twice.

"Yer'll get yer firs' look of Hogwarts in a minuite" Hagrid called over his shoulder "Jus' 'round the bend here"

He was right and the grounds around Hogwarts itself opened up to a crystal clear and starry sky giving the castle itself an air of magical mystery. Harry felt a thrill of excitement as they reached a small fleet of boats

"No more tha' four to a boat" Hagrid called out Harry and Cerridwen nodded and Harry took a boat followed by Ron, Neville and Hermione, Cerridwen jumped in with a red-haired girl, a blonde haired girl and a dark haired boy.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid who had a boat to himself " 'right then- FORWARD"

The boats guttered forward all at once and they moved in time towards the castle. Everyone was silent as they approached the cliff the Castle sat on

"Heads down" Hagrid called out as the first boats reached the cliff and everyone leant forwards. The small boats moured themselves within a dark tunnel, behind a curtain of ivy. They all scrambled out onto the pepples and grouped together the others from Cerridwen's boat joined harry and the others.

"Hey you there is this your toad?" Hagrid asked checking each boat as people got out

"Trevor" Neville squealed and held out his hands. And held Neville

The first years scrambled up the path behind Hagrid and his light and came out in front of the castle. Walking up the stone steps to the door Hagrid stopped them

"Still got yer toad?" Hagrid asked then turned to the door when Neville nodded.

Hagrid raised his gigantic hand and knocked three times on the huge oak door.


	5. Chapter four

DISCLAIMER: yet again Fictionites, I own nothing apart from my crazy mind and wacky ideas. Anything you recognise belongs to their respective owners. I am not the Sugar-puff monster.

CHAPTER FOUR: 

The Magnificent doors swung open and standing there was a tall woman dressed in Emerald-green Teachers robes and a pointed hat. She had a stern look upon her face; Harry's first thought was that she wasn't a teacher to cross.

"Firs' Years Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said

"Thank you Hagrid I will take it from here" McGonagall opened the doors wider as the first years walked through them. She lead them to a side-chamber opposite a buzzing room, which harry could hear and see was the great-hall Hagrid walked through the doors and disappeared out of sight.

They crowded in, standing closer together than they would normally have done, looking around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" McGonagall called out "In a moment you will pass into the great-hall and join your House-mates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses."

Harry looked around and noted the scared looks on most of his fellow students faces

"The sorting is very important here because your house will become like your family"

'I hope not' harry thought quickly remembering how the dursleys had been

"They are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, each house has their own noble history and qualities which have produced outstanding witches and wizards, whilst you are here your triumphs will earn you points any rule-breaking and you will lose points" at saying this Her eyes lingered on Harry and Cerridwen. "At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup, the sorting will begin momentarily"

She looked around at them her look lingering again on Harry and Cerridwen, on Ron who still had a smudge on his nose and on Neville whose cloak was fastened under his ear.

"Hey Neville shift your cloak" Cerridwen whispered into his ear "Ron here get that smudge off your nose"

Ron Accepted the tissue she gave him and rubbed his nose Neville shifted his cloak as harry checked his hair. Despite it being the same red as his mothers and being chin length it could be unruly so he tied it back at the base of his neck.

"How exactly do they sort us?" Hermione asked Cerridwen who frowned

"I really don't know" she awncered my brothers never told me

"Fred told me that we had to wrestle a troll I doubt it" Ron said

"Hey you guys this is Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones they were with me in the boats" Cerridwen said introducing the students she had been with

"You three is Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasly and Harry Potter"

A collection of hi's and Hellos followed along with slight blushing by Susan and Hannah.

"Should we kick in that routine yet?"Harry jokingly asked

"Maybe for the older students" Hermione jumped in with a smile

Suddenly the people around them jumped and screamed as twenty Ghosts glided into the room through the wall. They hardly glanced at the first years as they seemed to be arguing

"Forgive and forget I say we should give peeves a second chance" a little fat monk was saying

"My dear friar haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us Hogwarts ghosts a bad name and he isn't even a ghost. Oh hello what are you all doing here hmm?" a Ghost with tights and a ruff asked finally noticing the first years

"First years I presume about to be sorted?" a few people nodded numbly "well I hope to see you in my old house of hufflepuff" the monk waved "I'm the Fat Fryer, hufflepuff's house ghost"

"Come along now" a sharp voice called out "The sorting about to start"

McGonagall had returned holding a scroll in her hands

"Form a line" she said "And follow me"

Harry found him-self behind Cerridwen and before Neville in the line as they walked into the great hall. Harry had never seen a greater and stranger sight. Lit candles floated in the air above four long tables stretching the full length of the hall each one had students seated within their houses and ladled with golden plates, cutlery and goblets. Above the flickering candles the ceiling was replaced by the clear sky outside.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside" Hermione whispered "I read about it in Hogwarts a history"

Harry smiled and felt a thrill travel up his back

'I love magic' he thought as they were brought before a long table at the top of the hall were the teachers were sitting a stood with a battered old hat sat between them.

Harry had a sudden and silly thought- they had to pull a rabbit from it until he noticed everyone staring at it

A rip near the brim opened like a mouth and the hat began to talk

Oh you may not think I'm pretty

But don't judge on what you see

I'd eat myself if you could find

A smarter hat than me

You can keep your bowlers black

Your top hats sleek and tall

But I am the Hogwarts sorting hat

And I can cap them all "

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat can't see

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal

That patient Hufflepuff's are true

And unafraid of toil

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

If you've a ready mind

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind

Or perhaps in Slytherin

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (Though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap"

The hat bowed to each table in a round of applause then sat still McGonagall turned to the first years unrolling the scroll

"Now when I call your name" she began "You shall come forth I'll place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses ABBOTT HANNAH"

Hannah nervously walked forward and sat on the stool with the hat upon her head

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat yelled after a moment and Hannah jumped off the stool and sat down with the hufflepuff's Harry saw the fat fryer wave at her

"BONES SUSAN"

Susan walked up and the hat had barely touched her head when it yelled

"HUFFLEPUFF" with that Susan scuttled to sit next to Hannah

"BOOT TERRY"

Terry sat under the hat for a full minute before the hat cried

"RAVENCLAW" several older students shook his hand as he sat down

Brocklehurst Mandy went to Ravenclaw too, though Brown Lavender was the First Gryffindor, Harry saw the twins catcalling as Gryffindor cheered her to their table.

Bulstrode Millicent became the first slytherin, if she didn't look slightly terrified harry would have thought she looked mean perhaps it was his imagination after hearing Ron and Hagrid talk about how bad slytherin were he noted most were an unhappy lot. As Millicent sat next to flint, harry caught his eye. With a barely noticeable nod Flint began to talk to her.

As the list of students continued Harry began to feal slightly sick in primary school Harry was always picked last for teams not because he was bad but because no-one wanted Dudley to think they liked him

"FINCH-FLETCHLEY JUSTIN" McGonagall called and Justin walked shakily to the stool

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat called and Justin joined Hannah and Susan

Harry then noted that the hat took varying degrees of time before yelling people's houses it took a minute before proclaiming Finnegan Seamus a Gryffindor.

"GRANGER HERMIONE"

Hermione jammed the hat eagerly on her head

"RAVENCLAW" Ron sighed happily as Hermione sat down at the

Ravenclaw between terry and a Ravenclaw prefect Harry began to feal a little queasy until Cerridwen gave him a concerned look and a hand squeeze

When Neville was called up the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR" and everyone giggled when he ran to the Gryffindor table with the hat still on his head he had to jog back to give it to MacDougal Morag who quickly joined Ravenclaw

Malfoy swaggered forward and was pronounced Slytherin before the hat even touched his head he joined Crabbe and Gayle at the slytherin table with a smirk on his face. There weren't many people now

Moon Nott Parkinson were all proclaimed SLYTHERIN then a pair of twin girls Patil RAVENCLAW and Patil GRYFFINDOR when McGonagall called out

"PATRICK CERRIDWEN"

Cerridwen gave harry a nod and strode proudly to the stool the hat sat on her head far longer than the others as if the hat were conversing with her

"Very well…" the hat muttered "Better be RAVENCLAW"

Raven claw began to scream loudly

"WE GOT PATRICK WE GOT PATRICK" several sixth and seventh years called out Cerridwen sat directly behind Hermione and after greeting her table nudged Her new friend and turned back to the table

Perks Sally-Anne became a Hufflepuff and Harry felt cold as McGonagall called out

"POTTER HARRY" the hall began to mutter as harry too strode nervously to the stool McGonagall slid the hat onto his head and the brim covered his eyes

"Well, well Mr Potter you and your friend Miss Patrick know how to start wildfire." The hat whispered in his ear "your difficult very difficult plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either, there's talent oh my goodness… and there's a thirst to prove yourself now that's interesting now where to put you?"

"Well I would have said Not Slytherin a month ago but I was informed earlier that true slytherins either slink in the house's shadows or hides under another's colours" Harry thought with a smile "Ravenclaw Mr Hat"

"WELL well aren't you a polite young man" the hat chuckled in his head "and quite sneakily intelligent too better be RAVENCLAW"

Harry took off the hat and placed it back onto the stool then walked to sit by Hermione and cerridwen amongst the many Ravenclaw who were politely clapping. Harry grinned at Cerridwen as he sat down and turned to the high table which he could see properly now at the end nearest to Gryffindor sat Hagrid who nodded at him, Harry looked to the large gold chair in the middle of the table where Albus Dumbledore sat Harry recognised him from the Chocolate frog cards. His silver hair shining as brightly as the ghosts. Harry also saw Professor Quirrill the nervous Man from the leaky cauldron. He was looking peculiar in a large purple turban.

"Hi I'm Penelope Clearwater" the prefect said offering a hand which harry shook "Call me penny"

"I'm Harry potter these are Cerridwen Patrick and Hermione Grander" Harry replied shaking pennys hand and introducing his friends

There were only three people left to be sorted as Turpin Lisa became a Ravenclaw. Ron had turned a marvellous shade of green as he walked up to the stool within seconds the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR"

The table began to cheer as the other weasleys stood to clap in their brother.

"Well done Ron well done" his brother Percy said pompously from the other side of the Gryffindor table as Zabini Blasé became a slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the sorting hat away.

Harry looked at his plate realising now he was rather hungry the food off the trolley seamed hours ago.

Dumbledore stood up and opened his arms wide

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts I will save my speech until after the feast but I will say a few words Nitwit, Blubber, oddment, tweak thank you" He sat down again and began conversing with Professor McGonagall who had returned to the hall.

"Is he Mad?" Harry Asked Penny a Ravenclaw prefect

"Probably he is one of the most powerful wizards around so it's a good possibility, Potatoes Harry?" Penny replied as Hundreds of dishes of food appeared before Harrys very eyes.

_NOTES: Hey fellow fictionites. Reviews and messages about this story would be awesome. Constructive criticism welcome, Down-right flamers will get a virtual flame-thrower, attached to Cow-Meat and thrown in with the sharks. WARNING! This story flows through book-verse, movie-verse and Alternate-verse so expect changes to happen. Also expect spelling and grammar mistakes as this story is completely UN-BETA'D. _


	6. Chapter five

DISCLAIMER: yet again Fictionites, I own nothing apart from my loose mind and fast ideas. Anything you recognise belongs to their respective owners. I am not the Sugar-puff monster despite being good at crimping.

CHAPTER FIVE: 

The meal progressed fantastically with Cerridwen, Harry and Hermione talking with each other and Padma, the Ravenclaw Patil. Harry noted very few of the older Ravenclaws were willing to talk to them along with several of their own year group Harry shrugged when he shared a look with Cerridwen and went back to eating. Across the gap between the tables Ron alternated between shovelling his food down and looking thunderous at them for doing so. Hermione also began conversing with Penny on lessons. When she did this Harry would either talk with Padma and Cerridwen who were fast becoming friends. As the conversation passed, as they often do with children to their Families and backgrounds. Harry looked over at the other two tables and nodded with Alex and Flint who sat with Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin finch-Fletchley, Millicent Bulstrode, Baize Zabini, Tracy Davies and Daphne Green grass another slight scowl from Ron had Harry's mind drift back to the train ride and their conversation.

_FLASHBACK _

_Harry stood beside the door as Ron and Neville changed into their robes. _

_"You two better leave your trousers and a t-shirt underneath it can get cold otherwise" Harry informed with a smile _

_"Why did you let the slytherin in?" Ron said a little forcefully Harry looked a little startled _

_"Oh, that flint guy, don't know he knows Alex and Cerridwen brothers so ….."_

_"Everyone knows that slytherin house produces evil witches and wizards" Ron said as if it was a fact. _

_"Well I…I..I didn't" Neville stuttered by the door a little frightening "Though would flint have done something?"_

_"False sense of security" Ron forcefully said as the three were finished "And don't get me started on Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw there for the geeks and duffers, Gryffindor is the best house. The house of the brave"_

_"Are you sure of that?" harry asked him with a confused frown remembering Williams advice. Neville shivered a little _

_"Positive" Ron replied as they left the carriage to join with the girls _

_END FLASHBACK _

"Hey harry who do you think that is?"

Harry was snapped back to reality by cerridwens question. He followed her nod to the teachers table. Sitting next to Quirrill was a man with greasy black hair swallowed skin and a hocked nose. The man briefly looked past the talking Quirrill and eye contacted with harry

"Ow" Harry said rubbing his scar slightly Hermione, Cerridwen and Padma looked at him

"You ok Hp?" Cerridwen asked

"Yeah sorry slight headache" Harry replied before turning to Penny "Hey Penny who's that talking with professor Quirrill?"

"Oh that's Professor Snape head of slytherin house" Penny replied knowingly

"What does he teach?" Padma asked interested

"Potions though everyone knows it's the dark arts he fancies, he's been after quirrils job for years" Penny replied to the Ravenclaw with a smile before returning to her plate.

Harry looked along the staff table to see Hagrid drinking deeply from his cup and Professor McGonagall talking with Dumbledore. Harry began to feal a little sleepy as the last of the puddings began to disappear. Dumbledore stood up again a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Now that we have all been fed and watered I have a few start-of-term notices to give out First years please note that the forbidden forest is exactly that forbidden and a few of our older students should know that too" Dumbledore looked over at the weasly twins with this who grinned back cheekily "I have also been asked by Mr. filtch the caretaker that there is to be no magic between the corridors, Quiddich trials will be held in the second wheel of term if anyone is interested please submit your name to either your heads of houses or Madame hooch" Dumbledore waited a moment as the muttering of Quiddich mad students quietened "And finally I wish to inform you all that the third floor corridor on the left hand side is out of bounds this year. To everyone who doesn't wish to die a most painful death thank you"

"Is he serious?" Harry asked Penny who looked thoughtful

"Must be" Penny replied "it's odd though he usually gives a good reason why if we weren't allowed somewhere he would have at least told the prefects"

"And now before we go to bed" Dumbledore began again "Let us sing the school song everyone pick their tune"

The whole school rose to their feet and drew breath as words began forming above the staff table

_"Hogwarts Hogwarts_

_Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our minds could do with filling_

_With interesting stuff_

_For now their bare and full of air_

_And dead flies and bits of fluff_

_Bring back what we forgot_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot"_

The students all finished until the twins stopped at a slow funeral march. Which the last bars were conducted by Dumbledore

"Ah music a magic beyond us all now off to bed" Dumbledore called

Prefects from all four tables called to their first years and as they walked to their common room Hermione, Harry, Ron, Padma and Cerridwen walked together until their houses reached several sets of stairs

"Gryffindor this way" Percy called out and left with Neville and Ron in the back.

"Ravenclaw follow me" said Penny with a smile as they walked towards the fifth floor where half way down was a large tapestry painting of a tall woman with a raven on her shoulder.

"May we enter?" Penny asked with a smile

"first you must awencer a riddle and tell me where it comes from" the tapestry said a sly smile streatich across it's face

"_Alive without breath, as cold as death_

_Never thirsty, ever drinking_

_All in mail never clinking"_

"Ok first years any ideas?" penny called out each first year thought carefully

"Fish" Harry said thourghtfully

"The Hobbit by J.R.R Tolkien the riddles in the dark chapter 5 page 100" Cerridwen rambled off before shaking her head as the tapestry ripped open to reveal a wooden door "i've got to stop reading Tolkien"

The first years filed into the common room behind Penny and formed miniature groups as the door and tapestry closed behind them

"Welcome to the Ravenclaw common-room" She called out to all of them "Ravenclaw values intelligence above the other houses, you as ravenclaw students are expected to retain at least and exceeds expectations for the first two years here, Acceptables for third and fourth years and Outstandings in at least two of your lessons, O-W-L's and N-E-W-T's for fifth, sixth and seventh years"

Harry exchanged a look with Cerridwen, Padma and Hermione before turning his attention back to penny

"Professor Flitwick holds weakly meatings with each year to go over any problems held with you about the school and each other, yours are Mondays at 16:30pm half an hour after your last lesson" penny continued with a raised eyebrow "plus he holds review meetings with each student once a month. You will be told yours at your year meeting Monday now, girls dormatories are upstairs and to your left boys the same on your right your names will be on your doors and these rooms will be yours for the next seven years Now off to bed Professor Flitwick will be here in the morning to give you your sceduales at 7:30am don't be late, he will lead you down to the great hall for breakfast"

The first-years filed out in groups thanking penny as they passed her, several of the older years who had come in at that moment filed past with frowns at penny before disappearing into their rooms

"Are you alright penny?" Harry asked with cerridwen, Padma and Hermione looked up at her

"I'm fine harry, I've never been completely welcome to Ravenclaw" Penny replied honestly before shaking herself "go find your rooms I'll come up with you"

Penny led them into the dormitory hallway where each room had names on silvery plaques ranging from seventh years to first years one or two held two or three years due to the varying numbers in students. Penny walked with them to the final door where one the plaque lay

First-year: Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Cerridwen Patrick, Harry Potter,

Third-year: Joshua Harvey, Cho Chang

Fifth-year: Penelope Clearwater

They all raised their eyebrows as penny knocked on the door called out who was entering and entered the first years following her in

# # # # #

"There look"

"Where?"

"Next to the girl with the Back hair"

"With the red hair?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Harry sighed as he walked through the halls towards the great hall from the dorm. It had been this crazy since he first left the dormitory Four days ago Harry had noted a few things which wouldn't have happened unless for Magic or Cerridwen.

FIRSTLY: On the first day of school Harry and his new friends had all met in front of the great hall and thanks to flint were introduced to fellow first years: Millicent Bulstrode, Tracy Davis, Blaize Zabini and Daphne Greengrass, who all quickly proved ron's theory that all slytherins were evil wrong, despite Malfoys foul-mouth. This had caused a small problem of eating meals and thanks to some quick reading on Padma's part harry had found out that sitting at separate tables during the meals -minus the feasts- was encouraged which had backfired on a very jumpy Quirrill and stern Snape. And thanks to Cerridwens brothers, Alex had managed to establish a secrat but mini common room for all the houses to use in one of the abandoned classrooms further along on the fifth floor. This solved the problem in one since the slytherin table weren't particularly responsive.

SECONDLY: There were a hundred and forty two staircases at Hogwarts; wide sweeping ones, narrow rickety ones, some that led to a different corridor on a Friday, some even had a vanishing step you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors which wouldn't open unless you asked politely or tickled them in the right place. Sometimes the walls pretended to be doors and vice versa it was also hard to remember exactly where everything was, it seemed to move around, Harry and Cerridwen both commented that the coats of armour moved around.

THIRDLY: the ghosts were of no help at all despite their trying, each ghost especially the Bloody Baron, Nearly headless nick, the grey lady and the fat friar trying to help their houses, Peeves unfortunately was being a menace often appearing in mid-air grabbing your nose and screeching 'GOT YOUR CONK'. Filch the school caretaker was worse than Peeves, he hated the students and the students hated him and it was the dearest desire of many to kick Mrs Norris his beloved cat.

FOURTHLY and perhaps strangest of all: Aunt Petunia had begun writing to him alongside cerridwens parents. Harry had worried a little bit until Petunia pointed out that she'd decided to change her ways with the help of Alison Patrick, Harry felt it was partly due to his new cousin coming. Petunia was now five months along and beginning to show.

Despite this once you'd got to where you wanted to go there was the lessons themselves. There was a lot more to magic than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. They studied the night sky every Wednesday in a mixed house Astronomy class. They had Herbology in the greenhouses with a dumpy teacher called Professor Sprout the Hufflepuff Head. Ravenclaw had that class with Hufflepuff Harry, Cerridwen and Hermione often spent it with Justin, Susan and Hannah along with a boy called Ernie. Who was a bit pompous? Out of all their friends Herbology was the class Neville excelled in often helping them with their homework when studying.

Charms was fast becoming Hermione's area and that was taught by a small teacher by the name of Flitwick. Who in his very first lesson with Harry toppled off his Book raised chair and out of sight.

Professor McGonagall lived up to and beyond Harrys thought of a strict and clever teacher who you shouldn't cross. She had given The Gryfindor/Ravenclaw class a strict talking to the moment they sat down.

"Transfiguration is one of the most complicated and dangerous branch of magic you will learn at Hogwarts" she said eyeing the class "anyone messing in my class will leave and not come back"

She turned her table into a pig and back exciting the class. Much to Cerridwen's chargrin they wouldn't be doing that magic until at least sixth year. After making long complicated notes about the basics of transfiguration. They began trying to turn Matches into needles by the end of the class both Harry and Hermione had turned theirs silver and slightly pointy. Cerridwen had managed a bit further much to Hermione's disappointment. McGonagall was rather proud had shown the class their matches and gave them rare smiles.

Defence had been harry's private excitement But he found Professor Quirrill rather lacking. He was more scared of his own subject than he was of the students and his shadow. He changed the subject to the weather when Seamus asked about the fight with a zombie.

Friday marked a new high for Harry and his friends. When they managed to reach the great hall on their own.

"So what's today?" Harry asked as he sat down to porridge

"Double Potions with the slytherins" Hermione Awencered appearing at harrys side

"Note the joy" Padma said sarcastically

"Us slytherins aren't all bad" Tracy said standing beside them Padma and Cerridwen "We're eating with our own house for breakfast sees you all in class" Penny sat down beside them with a smile and hello

"So what do you have?" Hermione asked Penny with a returned smile

"Charms then Herbology" Penny replied "You?"

"Double potions" Harry fired back

"Note such joy" Cerridwen giggled as they tucked into breakfast. Harry quickly thought back to their first potions lesson the start of the week.

_FLASHBACK_

_Potions were situated in the dungeons it was colder than the main castling. And like Flitwick Snape took the register. At Harrys name Snape stopped and sneered_

_"Well well Mr Potter our new celebrity"_

_Harry had a feeling that this professor not only disliked him, He hated him_

_As the class progressed Snape fired questions at harry and cerridwen_

_"Potter what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolf bane?"_

_"Monkshood and Wolf's bane are the same plant sir" Harry replied respectfully "The plant also goes by the name aconite"_

_Snape nodded with slight shock and turned to Ron _

_"Where would you get a Beazer Patrick?"_

_"Stomach of a goat sir, through most potions cuboards" Cerridwen admitted with a sheepish smile _

_"Mr Potter?" Snape asked _

_"Yes sir'" Harry replied_

_"What would I get if I put powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood"_

"_Draught of living death sir?" Harry replied as a question _

_Proffessor snape raised his eyebrows and threw his chalk at the chalkboard _

"_Twenty points from Ravenclaw Mr potter and miss Patrick for your cheek"_

_END FLASHBACK _

"Snapes their head, he favours them" came one of the third year ravenclaws

"Wish Flitwick Favoured us" Harry added cutting him off having heard the rant last time.

"To be honest I don't think he likes me either" Cerridwen said looking up as Just then the post arrived as Hedwig and Arrod appeared, Hedwig landed gracefully before harry as Arrod Landed as usual on Cerridwens shoulder. Harry pulled the letter off her leg and gave her some toast. Hedwig Hooted her thanks after munching and began to drink form harrys cup, Arrod followed after then took off to the owlery as Cerridwen Passed harry a letter

"That's for you" she said smiling turning to her own letter. Harry smiled as he recognised his aunt's writing he put it in his pocket until after potions where they had History of magic

He opened the note he got off Hedwig and saw it was from Hagrid

_"Dear Harry,_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off and I wouold have asked last week but I wanted you to get settled in so would you like to come to my hut for tea at three? I want to hear all about your first week give us a nod or send it back with Hedwig_

_Laters Hagrid. "_

Harry pulled out his quill and sent back the reply

"Yes please" with Hedwig. Today it seamed was going to be a good day.

# # # # # #

Yet again Fictionites reviews are useful like little bouncing mice munching cheese. I love reviews like I love chocolate so please review. Thanks to Saissister and to any others who've reviewed (I can't find the reviews page for my story) Flamers will be beheaded and thrown in with a dead Sugar-puff monster.


	7. Chapter six

DISCLAIMER: yet again Fictionites, I own nothing apart from my loose mind and fast ideas. Anything you recognise belongs to their respective owners. I am not the Sugar-puff monster or the mighty boosh despite being good at crimping.

CHAPTER SIX: 

As Binns droned on and on about the goblin wars of 1812AD Harry set a self-writing quill to follow the ghostly professor. He opened the letter from his aunt and settled down to read.

"_To Harry, _

_I thank you for your reply to my previous letter and know you're not expecting anything from me now you have other guardians and I do not blame you. But at this moment I am afraid and feal I must write to you. As you know I am now pregnant and carrying your cousin. Thanks to Mrs Patricks help we've determined the baby is a girl and magical" _

Harry blinked with surprise as he re-read that paragraph and smiled Vernon Dursley would shit himself now one of his children was a witch

"_Knowing Vernon she would not live being at home with me. I wish to tell you that I am divorcing Vernon within the year and moving on, Mr Patrick is helping me work out all the money and property details for my behalf, _

_Vernon will definitely gain Custody of Dudley. He is Vernon's son through and through. I hope you can forgive me for everything I have done to you over the past few years I should have been a better person, I was jeleaous of your mother and how 'different' and popular she was. If you would let me I would like to name my daughter when she's born after your mother, you do not have to write back to me Harry I will not be worried about it_

_Yours faithfully _

_Petunia Dursley Nee Evans_"

Harry blinked again at that. Aunt Petunia was sorry and willing to repair any problems they had starting with naming her daughter after his mother. Harry thought about it and smiled before noticing another sheath of paper below with Aunt Alisons flowing script over it he slid it to the top and began to read

"_Dear Harry _

_Thank you for your letter, and if you wish for us to go to Gringotts come home for Christmas. I know your aunt petunia has written to you and can only advise you to think things though before writing back and arranging anything._"

Harry carefully looked up at the professor and his class who were still writing and droning on, Cerridwen smiled at him and went back to reading, harry looked at his watch he still had another five minutes.

"_I hope that anything you would decide Hades and I will support you. _

_Much love, Aunt Alison_"

Harry sat and thought as binns droned down and smiled before grabbing paper and wrote to his aunts

# # # # # #

At five to three that afternoon after sending Hedwig and Arrod Harry, Cerridwen, Hermione, Padma and Neville walked down to Hagrid hut talking about the Gringotts break-in reported in the prophet.

"So whoever it was got in and out without getting hurt or caught right" Neville said repeating what he had heard

"That's right" Cerridwen said looking at harry "Must have been around the time we met in diagon alley"

"Must have been it was pretty busy round then who-ever it was must have used the crowds" Harry replied as he knocked on hagrids door.

A dog's bark kicked up at the knock and sounds of scratching and movement inside before Hagrid voice rang out

"Back fang back"

Hagrid stuck his head out of the door and smiled

"Wait a mo BACK FANG!" He said managing to open the door and holding the coller of a large black boarhound.

"Hello you lot come in" Hagrid offered pulling the dog out of the way to let six in.

They all trouped in and sat down when offered

"So harry, cerridwen who are your new friends?" Hagrid asked as he began making tea. Cerridwen nodded to the others to step forward as she introduced them

"Nevile Longbottom" Cerridwen began "Padma Patil, Hermione Granger"

"Well you four I am Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts here" Hagrid boomed "You can call me Hagrid none of that sir business"

Cerridwen burst into giggles as tea was passed around along with a plate of very hard rock-cakes. The conversation continued all six cackled gleefully when Hagrid stated he too hated filtch

"An' as far tha' cat I'd like to introduce her to Fang sometime" Hagrid stated patting the slobbering fang on his head.

When harry told Hagrid about Snape Hagrid shrugged it off

"Why would Snape torment a student?" Hagrid asked frowning

"But he seemed to really hate me" Harry said

"And me" Cerridwen added with a sigh

"Rubbish" Hagrid shrugged "Why should he?"

Yet harry couldn't help thinking Hagrid wouldn't meet his eye when he said that

"How's yer yeh brothers Elohir and Elladan? we got on when they were here" Hagrid asked Cerridwen and Ron. Harry thought it was a change of conversation as He and Neville noticed a paper clipping on the table.

"GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts bank, London on the 31st July, widely believed to be of dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had been in fact emptied that same day.

But we're not telling you what was there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you, said a Gringotts spokes-goblin this afternoon. "

Harry and Neville shared a look. Hermione raised an eyebrow when harry turned to Hagrid suddenly

"Hagrid. That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday, when we were at diagon alley" Harry said loudly Hagrid turned to him as Hermione and Padma read aloud the story.

The vault that was searched had been in fact emptied that same day. Ran through Harrys head again and again Harry Re-traced that day

_FLASHBACK _

_"What's you-know-what in vault 713 Hagrid?" Harry asked politely _

_"Can't tell yeh that" Hagrid replied mysteriously "Very secret, Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my jobs worth ter tell yeh that"_

_After visiting his vault filled with Gold Galleons silver sickles and bronze knuts. They stopped before a large security ridden vault door. _

_"How often do you check to see if anyone is in there?" Harry asked nervously to Griphook _

_"About once every ten years" Griphook replied with a gruesome smile. _

_"Remind me to never get on a goblins bad-side" Harry muttered to a green looking Hagrid as the goblin opened the door_

_Harry looked around it expecting something worth millions or something powerful all that was there was a small grubby looking package in brown paper lay on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and put it in his pocket. Harry knew instantly it was better not to ask. _

_"Right' back ter the carts man I hate these things" Hagrid said as they stepped back to the carts. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Harry looked at Hagrid squarely there was no mistaking it this time Hagrid wouldn't meet his eye as he offered more rock-cakes to everyone. After another half an hour it was time for dinner and the five of them trouped back up to the castle

"Hagrid knows something about that break-in" Harry whispered to Cerridwen and Hermione as they lagged behind

"I noticed it too" Hermione murmered back as they entered the entrance hall.

"Whatever it is," Cerridwen began "It's either extremely valuable or powerful…"

"Or both" Harry finished and three stopped and looked at each other. Before catching up with their friends and sitting down at the Ravenclaw table leaving a scowling Ron sitting with Seamus and Dean.

# # # # # #

The whole of September passed and the term plunged itself into October, History of magic continued to bore people to either sleep or work on homework. Transfiguration had kicked up a step, Potions continued to the strange with Snape jumping from Hating harry and taking points to no point-giving or taking. Charms had also kicked up to practising one or two spells and the history behind them. It excited harry when he came down from the dorm room to find a notice pinned up on the notice board for the first years about broomstick training. Harry remembered Alex talking about his first time on a broom and that he'd been taught alongside the Gryffindor.

"Damm it" Harry muttered as Cerridwen came bounding down the stairs

"What is it?" Hermione asked with a smile

"Broomstick practice with the slytherins" Padma replied reading the notice from beside harry "Friday"

"That's good we have something with Trace, Daph, Millie and Blaise as well as History of Magic" Hermione said reminding everyone they hadn't visited the mini-common-room yet

"We should go to the mini common-room soon we haven't been there yet" Harry said "I don't want alex after me do you?"

"No, Not really" Cerridwen said before they all started laughing as they went to breakfast.

# # # # # #

The group of friends sat at the Gryffindor table with Neville laughing and joking until Malfoy walked past flanked by his cronies. Harry sighed he never believed he'd find a boy he hated more than Dudley but still first year Ravenclaw despite the broomstick lesson only had History of magic with them.

"Typical" Harry said a little darkly "just what I always wanted to make a fool out of myself in front of Malfoy"

"You'll be fine" Neville said "Ron and I are with you as well"

"How come?" Hermione asked a little perplexed. Eyeing Ron who sat with shamus and dean next to them. It was known that Hufflepuff and Gryfindor first years had already had their lesson and had spent the last three days talking about it.

"Hospital wing" Ron sneered "A cauldron by us exploded and Snape did nothing worth-while" he too hated the greasy haired potions master.

Harry sighed he had been looking forward to learning to fly. Cerridwen caught this look as did Ron

"You don't know you'll make a fool of yourself" Ron said he obviously heard Harry's dark mutter

"Besides" Cerridwen continued with a glare "I know Malfoys constantly talking about how good he is at Quiddich, I bet that's all talk"

And Malfoy certainly talked a lot about flying. Complaining loudly that first years weren't allowed on the house teams. He told loads of Quiddich stories about himself. They were long boastful tales about him flying around the countryside and narrowly missing muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one Seamus Finnegan as he told it spent most of his childhood zooming around on a broom. Ron was getting in on it as well He told anyone who would listen that he nearly hit a hanglider on his brother Charles old broom. Everyone who came from wizarding families raved about it constantly. Ron and dean had already had an argument about football, Ron couldn't see how a one ball, two goal game was any fun. Cerridwen sided with dean on this and agreed that west ham was the best team out there. With a smile and a loud cheer of 'forever blowing bubbles' Cerridwen and Dean laughed as hard as they could, as they scuttled down the hallway to history of magic. Harry had caught Ron later that day poking at Dean's west ham poster.

Neville had never been near a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother never let him near one. Harry and cerridwen privately agreed with this despite liking their friend both agreed he was clumsy enough with both feet on the ground.

Hermione too was nervous as Neville was; this wasn't something you could learn out of a book.

The day of the lesson had the Gryffindor and slytherin first years excited. And as they yet again sat at the Gryffindor table owls swooped in with eh morning post. Harry hadn't received a letter from anyone since Hagrid note and sent his aunt a reply since most o f his letters arrived with cerridwens owl. Malfoy was quick to notice; of course the spoiled boy received regular packages of sweets from home which he opened gloatingly at the slytherin table.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother he opened it excitedly and revealed a Large Marble sized glass ball filed with greyish smoke

"it's a remembrall" he explained "if it turns red when you touch red it means you've forgotten something" the ball turned red and his face fell "It's a shame half the time I can't remember what I've forgotten"

Harry shook his head and half turned to cerridwen.

"Nope" she replied harrys face fell "don't worry I haven't got anything either"

Malfoy appeared at Neville shoulder and snatched his remembrall out of his hand

"Hey" Neville said angrily standing up along with Cerridwen, harry and Padma who had just joined them.

"What's going on?" professor McGonagall asked appearing from the staff table.

"Malfoy has my remembrall professor" Neville replied honestly Malfoy quickly tossed it back

"Was just looking" he huffed without question and left.

At one thirty that afternoon The Gryffindor plus Padma and cerridwen walked down to the Quiddich pitch for their flying lesson. The huge stands built for the accommodation of the whole school rose around them like mountains. The large golden hoops towered above as well. The slytherins were already there Millicent Daphne and Blaize stood a little off to one side showing their distrust of their year-mates but not of their house Madam Hooch arrived and turned out to be a no-nonsense woman with short grey hair and yellow hawk-eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" she barked "Everyone choose a broomstick"

Everyone chose a broomstick almost instantaneously with slytherins one side and Gryffindor plus cerridwen and Padma on the other. Harry glanced around the friendliest Gryffindor and slytherins stood down one end whilst the other more hostile year-mates stood the other.

"Now stick your right hand over your broom and say up" Hooch ordered

Everyone stuck their hands over their broom

"UP" every one yelled Harrys broom swung up into his hands along with cerridwens, Malfoys and padmas. Hermione's rolled and rose slightly, Ron's swung up into his face causing several others to laugh, and Neville's refused to move

"Hey Hermione, Neville Just relax your shoulders, close your eyes" Harry said a moment of inspiration "and say up"

Hermione and Neville did so

"Up" Both brooms snapped into their hands.

Madam hooch showed them how to mount then went around checking grips and mounting positions. Getting to Malfoy she told him point blank he'd been getting it wrong for years. The class went almost smoothly. With one or two students stumbling a bit even Neville and Hermione were beginning to gain some confidence that was until Draco grabbed the back of Neville's broom, sending him straight down to the ground.

Within seconds Madam Hooch had everyone on the ground and checking over Neville

"Ah yea a broken wrist" she muttered "Listen up everyone you are to stay on the ground whilst I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing"

Harry saw Malfoy pick Neville's Remembrall of the ground as she told them

"If I see a single broom in the air the person or people riding them will be out of Hogwarts quicker than you can say Quiddich. And Mr Malfoy"

Malfoy eyed her with a frown

"Fifty points from slytherin for endangering another student"

Malfoy frowned even more as slytherins protested. Harry and the other huddled round

"If the fat lump had given this a squeeze he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse" Malfoy said laughing both cerridwen and harry sided up to him brooms in hand.

"Give it here Malfoy" Harry ordered

"You blonde haired ferret" Cerridwen insulted

"How about no" Malfoy replied "I'll Leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find" he took off on his broom

"How about on the roof" he yelled flying several feet above the group. Harry and cerridwen shared a look and mounted their brooms

"Harry Cerridwen you heard what Madam Hooch said besides you two don't know completely how to fly" Hermione said before they cut her off and pushed off. When they were level with Malfoy they surrounded him

"No one to protect you Malfoy" Cerridwen called

"Give it back before I knock you off your broom" Harry added as he grabbed for Malfoys broom

Malfoy looked terrified as harry grabbed at the remembrall but he stayed on his broom.

"Have it your way then" He yelled and threw the remembrall as strongly as he could.

Like two fired bullets Harry and Cerridwen shot after the remembrall.

Harry caught it and in sync the two of them swivelled upside down and stopped bare inches from the wall of the castle.

"Whoa that was lucky" Cerridwen said breathlessly not noticing a shocked Flitwick looking out of the window behind them.

The two flew down to their cheering year-mates. Malfoy looked a little glum as he landed by the slytherins.

"That was wicked you two" Seamus cried slapping them on their backs

"That was totally unreal" Ron added with a beam

"Totally unreasonable guys you nearly gave me a heart attack" Hermione said a little upset Padma agreed as they were congratulated by everyone else.

"Harry Potter, Cerridwen Patrick" called a voice. Professor Flitwick stood there with smiles upon their faces

"Follow Me"

Harry and cerridwen followed their professors into the castle. With glum looks on their faces

# # # # # #

"House team?" Padma questioned as they walked out from history of magic with Hermione and their slytherin friends later that day "the two of you made house team?"

"You two must be the youngest seekers in a…." began

"Centaury" Harry added with a smile

"According to Flitwick" cerridwen finished

A Ravenclaw chaser by the name of Billy Davies came over to congratulate them explaining that he was the Captain for the Ravenclaw Quiddich team

"What if I make a fool of myself" harry said as Hermione caught up with them

"Yeah and me" Cerridwen echoed bluntly

"You won't make a fool of yourself it's in your blood" Hermione said with a smile the two new seekers frowned "come with me"

Hermione led the four others up to the trophy room where sitting on a plague of outstanding players under the position of seeker were the names James Potter and Hades Patrick.

"Blimey you didn't tell us your dad's were seekers too" Blaise Exclaimed loudly

"I didn't know" Harry replied a little sadly

"He didn't talk about it" Cerridwen awncered placing a hand on harry's shoulder "come on lets go see Neville"

The four of them walked over to the hospital wing to collect Neville before dinner.

# # # # # #

"When are you packing your bags Potter, Patrick?" Malfoy asked with a sneer flanked by crabbed and guile

"Feal safer now you're on the ground" cerridwen sneered back levelly "And no we're not"

"We're on our house team" Harry said solidly "as seekers main team and reserve"

Malfoys jaw dropped before he recovered himself

"I don't like your tone potter" Malfoy snarled "I say a wizards duel midnight tonight in the old gallery your second?"

"Me" cerridwen jumped in covering harrys stutter "Yours?"

Malfoy eyed up his cronies before choosing one

"Goyle" Malfoy confirmed before they began to walk away "See you there"

"What is a wizard's duel?" Harry asked confused "and why are you my second?"

"Don't worry about it harry" cerridwen replied watching their Head of house a plan forming in her head "I have a plan"

# # # # # #

As the house meeting for the first years wound down Cerridwen, Harry, Hermione and Padma hung back to talk to their head of house.

"Anything you need children?" Flitwick asked kindly

"Yes Professor" Cerridwen began "Malfoy from slytherin challenged us to a duel tonight at 12am down in the long gallery and unfortunately I accepted"

"Ah" Flitwick huffed "Well there is not a lot I can do although I can come with you and mediate the duel if you like"

"Please Professor" Harry jumped in "It would help us a lot"

"I will meet you at the long gallery at 11:50pm then, please ask one of the prefects to come with you when you leave the tower"

"Thank you professor" Hermione said as the group went to find penny who was in their shared dormatory

"Hey penny, could you help us?" Padma asked with a smile

# # # # # #

Draco hadn't turned up but Filtch had resulting in an argument between Flitwick and Filtch

Harry stopped dead in his tracks cerridwen and Padma on his left Hermione and Penny on his right

"Quick down here" Harry hissed pulling and pushing them into another corridor

"LITTLE FIRSTIES OUT OF BED" Peeves shrieked following them the Five Ravenclaws ran down the corridor until they hit a door

"That's it we're done for" Padma cried as a shadow appeared

"Oh move over" Hermione said whipping out her wand "ALOHAMORA"

The four of them dove inside and shut the door behind them peeves cackling as he came walked floated straight past the door.

"Good thing this door was locked" Cerridwen said as peeves floated away

"It was Locked" Hermione amended

"And for good reason" Harry muttered, Penny unaturally stuttering beside him

A large three headed dog stood before them. All four screamed and dove out the door slamming it behind them and fleeing to Ravenclaw tower.

All of them fell through the tapestry door and fled into their dorm room waking up Cho and Joshua

"Wass'up" Joshua sputtered sleepily as Cho rubbed her eyes

"C..C…Cerberus" Padma sputtered shakily

"What?" Cho nearly screeched stopping herself right on time

"There's a Cerberus on the third floor" Hermione whispered back she too shaking slightly as they all began to get ready for bed.

"It's guarding something" Penny said thourghtfully calming down

"And I think I know where it was before the start of term" Harry said sitting on his bed thinking extremely hard.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTICE:

My Appologies But the Hogwarts outcasts has been stopped due to severe Writers Block.

It has been revamped completely and is now THE HOGWARTS CABAL!.

My Appologies again

ALIAS MOTH.


End file.
